Happy Anniversary
by liddlevietgurl
Summary: It's their two year anniversary, but it's not how Hermione expected to celebrate it. AN: I dont want to say anymore in fear of ruining it! It's a one-shot and please RR!


**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back!  I've been really busy with school and tennis practice now, so I haven't had much time to read fanfics, much less write **
    
    **them.  Thanks for all those that reviewed "Any Other Way."  really appreciate all the comments because they were really positive!  I had a huge smile **
    
    **on my face every time I read a review, so you can tell I was really, REALLY happy!  **
    
    **I was deciding whether this fic would be a sort of a sequel to "Any Other Way," but I decided against it because I didn't want to continue "Any Other **
    
    **Way" like this and because of the time frames and other little things.   Therefore, this is another of my one-shots.  I have another fic I'm working on, **
    
    **but I still need to brainstorm more ideas for it.  So, hopefully you like this as well!**
    
    **Thanks to Haziedasy for beta-reading!**
    
    **The ~*~ indicates the beginning and ending of a flashback.  **
    
    *************************************************************************************************

It has been one year   
  
One year since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. The wizard world rejoiced when they found out he was gone, forever this time. People were now able to speak his name without fear and live their lives without the threat of death. There was finally peace.  
  
But it has also been a year since not only the villain died…but also the savior himself.   
  
Yes, Harry Potter was the last victim during the existence of Voldemort.   
  
When people heard the news that Harry Potter passed away also, in the middle of their rejoicing they mourned. The official mourning period for Harry was a month, but people continued to mourn him much longer. All around there were colors of red and gold, all in the memory of him.  
  
A year after the two deaths, most people stopped mourning. Except for those closest to Harry.   
  
One of those people includes me, Hermione Granger.   
  
I'm sitting on my windowsill, exactly one year after his death. Everyday I mourn for my lost. Harry just wasn't my friend. No, he was so much more than that.  
  
He was my first and final love.  
  
Our short time together was bliss. If I had known for it to be so short, I would've told him my feelings much sooner. But I didn't know. No one expected this to happen, maybe except for Harry.   
  
I use to dream that when he defeated Voldemort we would be still be in love, knowing that it was only a matter of time before we were married. I would be working for the ministry, doing something in every department. And Harry, he would finally be living the life he deserved. A happy life, one where he could make his own choices for once and not have the fate of the world resting on his shoulders.   
  
But all good things must come to an end, but our end came too soon.  
  
We started our relationship at the end of our 6th year at Hogwarts. The day we officially became a couple was a memory I'll never forget.   
  


  
~*~  
  


_  
I had a blindfold on and Harry was leading me somewhere.  
  
"Harry! I demand that you tell me where you are taking me at once! This is ridiculous!" I was growing more and more frustrated because wherever he was taking me, it was taking an absurd amount of time. I heard his quiet laugh.  
  
"Calm down. We're almost there." I sighed and just kept on walking. "Ok, here!" He took off the blindfold and I gasped.   
  
In front of me was a little round table with lit candles and platters of covered food. A candlelit dinner! What a lovable git!  
  
We had been seeing each other for exactly month. There had only been a few kisses, but that was as far as it went. We decided to just try how we were as more than friends, but we had not passed the invisible, yet definitely tangible line of "lovers" yet.   
  
  
"You like it?" I looked at him. He couldn't have been more adorable as he was then. He looked so nervous that I just wanted to snog him senseless. And I did just that. It was quite pleasurable and it took a lot of willpower for me to pull away.  
  
"Have you gone mental?! Of course I like it! I love it!" I must've given him the biggest smile I could muster because he seemed immensely relieved. After, we ate and talked as we always did. Even when we were seeing each other, there was never an uncomfortable moment between us. It all felt natural.   
  
"Dear Merlin I'm full. I have to thank Dobby for all of this. The food was even better than usual" I commented. Harry gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Well, actually…I cooked all this." I looked at him in amazement. Then I gave him a playful grin.  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to find an even better way to thank you for this. Anything you can think of?" He smiled and answered,  
  
"I have a couple of ideas. Why don't you just dance with me right now?" And just when I was going to point out that there was no music, a piano could be heard in the distance.  
  
"I guess I could agree to that." He got up, walked towards me, took my hands, and pulled me into his embrace. We didn't dance for a long time, but whenever I was in his arms, it felt like a very enjoyable eternity. My mind was a complete blank, so when he said my name, the only way I could answer was with a, "Yes?"  
  
"I have another idea on how you can thank me. Look up," and I felt him turn me around so that my back was against his chest. I looked up at his face, but he wasn't looking at me. He was gazing at the stars. I followed his gaze and he surprised me yet once again.  
  
There in the stars above us was written:  
  
I Love You  
Be Mine?  
  
Tears fell from my eyes.  
  
"I was always yours Harry. I love you." For the rest of the night we stayed in our spot, wrapped in each other's warmth.  
  
_

  
~*~  
  


  
Back then, I believed that whatever happened, we would come out on top, still alive and smiling and in love. When Harry would defeat Voldemort for the final time, we'd celebrate with the biggest festivity imaginable and everyone would be invited. Harry would be surrounded by people congratulating him and he'd just have his embarrassed smile on. It was a day I looked forward to and was so sure would happen.   
  
Childish hopes, that's all it was.   
  
Reality seemed too much like a dream back then and I would do anything just to go back to sleep and stay in that dream.  
  
Our first night together was also our last.   
  


  
~*~  
  


  
_We were sitting outside by the lake at our spot at night, looking up at the moon. My back was to him and his arms around me. Nothing needed to be said, but I took comfort in his voice anyway.__  
  
"'Mione, I love you." He tightened his arms around me and leaned back even further.  
  
"You had better. Or else I'll turn you into a ferret like Moody did with Malfoy in our fourth year." He gave a soft laugh. I looked up at him and he leaned his head down and we kissed.   
  
At first it was supposed to be a simple one, but it turned into something much deeper and passionate. Our desires were igniting, something that happened much more often now, but was never acted on. We would usually stop before we arrived into unknown territories. But tonight, it was completely different.   
  
I somehow ended lying on the soft grass, with Harry on top of me. We were still kissing, and both of us knew better than to stop. We didn't want to anyway.   
  
How we ended up in his room is beyond my knowledge. I was too lost in the beautiful moments. The only things I remembered were his strong arms and whispers of 'I love you' and 'forever.'  
  
That night was magical. We were each other's firsts. Was I nervous? Of course, and so was Harry. But did I ever regret it? Never. Our love was only strengthened by it.   
  
I expected to see him when I woke up because it would be the day we were supposed to celebrate our first year anniversary as a couple.   
  
What I didn't expect was to see a letter addressed to me in the place where he was supposed to be. I stared at it for a long time, not wanting to touch it and realize that this was indeed_ _reality. My hand was trembling as I reached for it. I opened and saw that it was his small, yet neat handwriting. It read:__  
  
_

  
**Hermione,****  
  
               Happy anniversary, Love. It has been exactly one year since we became official. It's also been one year since we said 'I love you' to each other.   
               I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you wake up. You have no idea how much I wanted to cherish that moment. I'm writing this as I'm looking at you're sleeping face. You're beautiful…do you realize that? Last night was amazing, and I'll never forget it. I would never want to anyway. It only deepened our love for each other, if that's even possible.  
               I have something to tell you, and I know it will worry you and that you'll be upset with me.   
               I've gone to fight Voldemort. The Order has finally managed to pinpoint his exact location and we decided this would be the best time to attack him. And I had to go, because of the prophecy and because of the world. But it wasn't only for the prophecy. Even if there weren't one, I still would have gone willingly. It's mostly because I wanted to make sure you, of all people, lived.  
               You've turned my once dismal life into something so much brighter. It's because of you that I have enough courage to face Voldemort for, hopefully, the last time ever. But I'm still scared. I never wanted to go, and never asked for this. And when "us" happened, it made me want to stall this event for the longest time I could. I just wanted Voldemort to disappear. I only wanted to be with you, marry you, have kids with you, and grow old with you.**   
               **But I realized that if I want that to happen, the only way would be to kill Voldemort. So that's what I've gone to do. I don't know what will happen. This could very well be the last time I get to see you. But if that does happen, know that I'll always love you, and I'll look over you from above.****  
               I want to be selfish and say 'don't meet anyone else' or 'don't move on' because the thought of you with someone else…well, it kills me. But I want you to be happy. You, above anyone else. So if you do happen to meet someone, don't hesitate to fall in love again because of me.   
               We'll be together again. I don't doubt that. Whether physically…or spiritually…I'm positive that we'll see each other again. Until then the next time I see your beautiful face…  
  
All my love for eternity,  
Harry  
  
P.S. Here's a ring. Wear it on your left hand. I won't ask you to marry me until I get back. But we've already known this was fate, right?**  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
I couldn't believe it.   
  
He left in the middle of the night, and I never got the chance to say my final goodbye. It kills me day after day, knowing I didn't get the opportunity.   
  
I cried all day and night in his bed, alone. I wouldn't let anyone near me, not even Ron or Ginny. I just wanted him.  
  
I prayed that night that he would come back. I didn't think it could get worse. But it did.   
  
It was the second I knew I would never see him again. The day after he left, Professor McGonagall asked me to come to her office.  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
_I was running towards Professor McGonagall's office. __  
  
'He's back! I know it! That's why Professor McGonagall called me. I'm sure of it!'   
  
I saw her door and started to run even faster.   
  
'He's there. Just behind those doors. Hurry, run faster!'   
  
I reached her doors, put my hand around the knobs, and opened them to find…  
  
Professor McGonagall.   
  
She looked up at me and I looked at her face. It was etched with a mixture of emotions.  
  
Anger…Pain…Sadness…Regret…Tears…  
  
"No! It's not true!" I walked up to her. "Please Professor! Tell me it's not true!" I felt panic and dread and the beginnings of tears rise in me. I grabbed her shoulders and she looked down. Small water droplets fell onto the floor. Whether it was from her or me, I don't know.  
  
"Neither survived," she whispered, "We found him…yesterday…night. I'm so sorry Hermione." My eyes were wide. I slid slowly to the floor.  
  
"No…he can't be."_  
  
_Everything was so unclear now._  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
Ron told me that when he came in I was in hysterics. I was throwing things around and I kept yelling and crying.   
  
Apparently, Madam Pomfrey had to give me a sleeping potion in order to calm me down.   
  
I shut myself out from everyone. I didn't even attend the graduation. I know that everyone was talking about me, pitying me. I didn't want their pities. What I wanted was beyond my grasp now.  
  
On the train ride home, I hid in a compartment by myself. I only said goodbye to Ron. It was painful to even look at him though because it brought back so many memories of Harry. All the good and bad times.   
  
Ron and I didn't talk for a couple of months after because he must have felt the same. It was only until recently that we started to communicate. The subject of Harry was never brought up though. It was a silent and mutual agreement at least for the time being.  
  
In the distance, I can hear a baby's cry.  
  
"Do you hear that Harry? It's our son. It's Harris. He's a year and three months old now." I was really considering naming him after Harry, but then I thought no one could take his place. Harry has a special place in the world and my heart. And Harris will now be able to have his own place. He shouldn't carry the same burden as the one who he was about to be named after.   
  
"He's the only thing I have left of you now. I'll always protect him and make sure that he knows his father loves him, even if you're not here on Earth to show it.   
  
Harry, you wrote to me that you said I should fall in love with other people if you…weren't here. I wonder though. How am I supposed to when the only thing I can think of is you? I don't think there will be anyone else. It's been exactly one year since you died and two since we proclaimed our love for each other. I still feel the same and I know I won't feel differently, ever. I love you…for eternity."   
  
I looked at the ring, a bright green diamond ring, on my finger and my vision began to blur.   
  
I got up and walked to Harris. As I was walking, I felt a slight breeze fly past my cheek.  
  
I looked around my small house. The windows were all closed.   
  
I smiled. I could hear a faint, soft voice in the distance saying,  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Love."

*************************************************************************************************

AN: -sniff- Ok, I was so close to crying as I was writing this.  I'm sorry if this is so depressing you guys!!  I just wanted to do something a little different

and original.  Hopefully I succeeded.  Oh gosh, I still can't believe I killed Harry!!  -sniff- Well, I hope I don't get any flames for this, but please review 

anyway.  Give me some constructive criticism or anything positive you have to say.  Oh yeah, Harris means "Son of Harry," so I thought it was a really 

good name of Harry's son.  Really hope you liked this.  Thanks for reading!


End file.
